Tsundere, I Love You!
by vijeonjams
Summary: Yoongi yang hobinya marah ke Jungkook, dan marah-marah dalem hati pas liat muka Hoseok. Ini Yoonseok SoBi Sope hopega slight!Namjin Kookv Yugbam. Bangtan Boys/BTS fiction, yaoi! dom!Hoseok sub!Yoongi. Bahasa non-baku. Rate T for first chapter (lil bit sexual tension in chapter 3). UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**TSUNDERE, I LOVE YOU!**

 **BTS HOPEGA/YOONSEOK/SOBI FICTION**

Its just fiction, Im owned only the story and charas's name just borrow/?

Bahasa campur aduk-non baku

Rate T for first chap J

.

.

.

Enjoy!

..

.

Seorang pemuda berparas cantik imut menggemaskan tapi agak horror dan berkulit seputih susu dan pipi selembut marshmallow mondar-mandir didepan rumah kontrakan sambil sesekali mengeluh kedinginan dan mengumpat entah berapa ratus kali, pemuda –ah lebih baik disebut cowok saja, itu bernama Min Yoongi.

.

Sementara disebuah tongkrongan anak-anak keren –menurut mereka sendiri- sedang ramai-ramainya, btw ini jam 11 malam.

"anjir lu bam, masa emak lu sendiri gamau nyuci sempak bokap lu?" kaget Yugyeom, pacarnya.

Bambam –cowok imut dari Thailand- itu mengangguk mantap, "iya, gue aja heran padahal ya udah liat isinya" jawabnya ngaco.

"tapi lu mau kan nyuci sempak gue?" Yugyeom naik-turunin alisnya dan langsung kena gaplok Bambam.

"eh gila! Ternyata udah hampir tengah malem, mampus gue!" seru cowok imut bergigi depan besar-besar dan agak maju, istilah kerennya sih bunny, namanya Jungkook biasa dipanggil Jungkuk. Memecah pembahasan YugBam tentang persempakan.

"yaelah kuk lu udah anak kuliahan, lagian bulan depan udah lepas dari gelar dekil yang biasa disebut maba, tapi kaya masih punya jam bobo minum susu aja lo" solot Yugyeom, dia sahabat kentelnya Jungkook. Dari orok mereka udah temenan deket banget, dari playgroup sampe kuliah mereka satu sekolah, satu universitas dan satu jurusan, dulu emaknya Yugyeom sering banget ngerangkep jadi wali murid dari mereka bedua soalnya ortunya Jungkook udah meninggal sejak dia kecil.

"lu lupa gue punya guardian devil?" Jungkook mendelik sambil masukin barang-barangnya, sedangkan Yugyeom nyengir jelek, inget Jungkook punya kakak kayak setan diabetes.

"yaudah sono pulang gih, besok malem jan lupa kesini lagi, lu ga akan bolos latihan kan?" kali ini cowok berambut mangkok yang enggak mangkok banget angkat bicara, nada bicaranya penuh wibawa banget meski suaranya rada dicemprengin kalo ngomong, gatau sih apa tujuannya, padahal kalo lagi ngeluarin deep-voice nya, bahkan nyonya genderuwo bakal klepek-klepek, namanya Jung Hoseok sering dipanggil Hoseok tapi dia minta dipanggil Jhope ato nggak ya Hobi biar kekinian.

"so pasti hyung" Jungkook mengacungkan jempol mantap, Hoseok Cuma mesem ganteng terus balik fokus ke macbook-nya, nonton bokep. hehe

Sebenernya mereka lagi di tongkrongan biasa mereka ngumpul, klub dance kampus. Jungkook, Yugyeom, sama Bambam ini masih freshman, masih junior, masih rada dekil bin melas, masih ecek-ecek dan sering disuruh-suruh. Nah si Hoseok ini ketua klubnya, orangnya sengklek, kalo ngomong suka nyerocos dan berentinya kalo udah disogok snickers sama milkis rasa melon, kalo diem ato pas lagi badmood bikin anak seklub merinding. ya gimana ga merinding, orang mukanya tiba-tiba jadi kaya kakek-kakek 80 tahun, ketekuk-tekuk jelek banget. Tapi Hoseok ini manly banget walau tingkahnya kadang ngondek, dia kalo ngomong selalu jujur dan janji-janjinya bakal terealisasi, inilah yang bikin Eunhyuk –mantan ketua yang sekarang udah wisuda- ngotot bikin Hoseok jadi ketua yang baru.

Diklub dance ini banyak banget anggotanya, Hoseok orangnya gak pilih-pilih sih, jadi yang suka ngedance, punya kemauan kuat dan setidaknya 'bisa' ngedance, mereka bisa ditampung di klub ini, tapi namanya juga anak orang banyak, ga sedikit yang Cuma daftar nama alias numpang keren doang. Kan keren tuh pas ditanyain, 'eh lu ikut ukm apa?' trus jawab 'dance' jawabnya singkat tapi keliatan keren, apa ini Cuma perasaan mereka aja.

Tapi beda ama mereka-mereka yang sekarang diruangan ini, sebenernya tadi mereka ngumpul bukan karena pengen kongkow ngejones binti gak ada kerjaan aja, karena udah liburan semester, universitas akan mengadakan festival tahunan yang pasti bakal ramee banget, dan setiap ukm dipersilakan unjuk gigi pas festival itu, kalo ga nampilin 'hasil' klub mereka sama sekali selama dua kali berturut-turut, siap-siap deh 'say goodbye' alias bakal dimusnahkan oleh pihak universitas.

"yaudah sono pulang" usir Jimin yang lagi baringan di sofa, Jimin masi rada sebel sama Jungkook, soalnya sebulan yang lalu Jungkook nolak dia. Duh Jimin.

Jungkook ngacir ke parkiran kampus, mukanya panik banget, keringat segede belek onta bercucuran diwajahnya.

"mampus gue! Mana hape mati, power bank abis, kampret!" repetnya jengkel, setelah itu mengeluarkan kunci motor yang ada gantungan bentuk ironman keren sama gantungan jelek warna item bulet yang dinamai kumamon, selang beberapa detik, suara motor yang dikendarai Jungkook menggerung meninggalkan arena parkir kampus yang masih lumayan ramai.

.

"udahlah Yoon, Jungkook bukan lagi balita yang tiap pipis nangis. Dia udah gede, ntar juga pulang sendiri" cowok cantik berbodi papan cucian –soalnya lebar banget bahunya- menarik tudung hoodie yang dipakai Yoongi, jengkel karena lagi telponan ama pacarnya keganggu Yoongi yang mondar-mandir dan berkali-kali berteriak dan mengumpat, sejauh ini Kim Seokjin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa marah-marahin, nyuruh-nyuruh dan ngomelin Yoongi.

"tapi hyung..." muka Yoongi sepet banget diliatnya, Seokjin narik hoodienya Yoongi beserta pemakainya masuk rumah.

Setelah sekitar 6 menit menunggu gelisah di ruang tamu, suara motor yang sangat familiar membuat Yoongi melonjak dari duduknya, Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala miris, 'mati lu kuk' batinnya kasian.

"kuki pulang" salam Jungkook lirih sewaktu masuk rumah, biasanya siluman kelinci itu ngucapin salam ampe suaranya macem geledek yang bakal ngebangunin Yoongi -sang kebo yang tertidur.

"selamat datang adekku tersayang" sambut Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya dan suara yang super lembut kayak bebek adus kali.

Jungkook merinding luar biasa, doa dalem hati kalo lebih baik dikagetin tante valak daripada dialusin Yoongi kaya gini.

"eh...i..iya hyung, hehe"

Tetot! Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi.

"udah makan?" tanya Yoongi lagi masih dengan ekspresi dan senyum cinderella, Jungkook hanya menggeleng kikuk.

"oh gituuu" Yoongi pura-pura mikir sambil ngetok-ngetokin jari telunjuknya ke dagu, kalo lagi ekting imut gitu sebenernya bener-bener imut, Jungkook nyaris pengen nyubitin pipi Yoongi yang juga digembung-gembungin, tapi dia inget Yoongi lagi mode tahu bulet. Tiba-tiba Yoongi acting kaya tokoh di kartun-kartun waktu dapet ide, matanya agak mendelik sambil jari tengahnya mengacung – _sengaja_ buat ngintimidasi Jungkook- sambil ngomong "AHA!" pekiknya kelewat ceria,

"mana kunci motor sama stnk nya?" tagihnya sambil menengadahkan tangan kirinya, Jungkook skakmat, kuncinya hampir jatoh karena tangannya licin banget kebanjiran keringet.

"kartu kredit? ATM? Oiya SIM juga" Yoongi masih pasang wajah imut,

Sekarang Jungkook ngefuck fuck dalem hati, tapi ya tetep nyerahin kartu-kartunya dengan wajah kayak nahan boker.

'gak KTP sekalian?!' batinnya gondok campur sedih.

"oiya, KTPnya bawa sendiri ya, hyung Cuma bawain ini aja" Yoongi senyum makin lebar, gusinya keliatan semua.

'buzet!' Jungkook kaget karena hyungnya seakan bisa baca pikiran dia.

Yoongi nerima semuanya ditangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya-

'PLAK' tampolan maut dari Min Yoongi menghantam jidat Jungkook, sumpah men _maut_ banget, bahkan sebenarnya Yoongi juga kesakitan, tapi gengsi dong masa yang nampol yang ngeluh.

"GA USAH PULANG SEKALIAN, SANA TIDUR AMA KEBO AJA JADI KUMPUL KEBO! BARU SEMESTER DUA AJA UDAH KELAYAPAN GAJELAS! GAK NGASIH KABAR! SEKARANG MANDI SONO BADAN LU KAYA KEBO NGEPET! TRUS MAKAN! ABIS ITU MODAR SONO DIKAMAR!" teriak Yoongi didepan Jungkook sambil jigongnya muncrat-muncrat. eh enggak kok, Cuma hujan lokal aja.

Yoongi ngos-ngosan teriak gitu sekali napas.

Jungkook hanya menunduk sambil meringis, memegangi jidatnya yang perih. Sedangkan Seokjin udah ngacir kekamarnya daritadi, males dengerin amukan Yoongi.

"UDAH SANA MASUK, KEBO!"

Jungkook langsung lari masuk kamar.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook bangun kepagian, Yoongi dan Seokjin belum bangun. Jadi dia gosok gigi lalu mencuci mukanya sebentar. Lalu dengan langkah yang kayak suster ngesot, dia jalan ke dapur yang gabung sama ruang makan, ngubek-ubek kulkas dan ngeluarin beberapa banyak roti tawar, macem-macem sele, dst.

"ah sial, kartu kredit disita, ATM disita, motor disita, lah gimana gue ngejalanin idup kalo super kismin begini? Lapor kakek nenek gamungkin, ntar gue malah disuruh kawin, lagi, ato malah bikin mereka jantungan soalnya ntar Yoongi hyung bakal oper ekting" gumam Jungkook sambil mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai stroberi favoritnya.

"aduh, masa anak kuliahan masih bawa-bawa bekal? Ga keren amat, apalagi gue anak dance, bisa-bisa mati diledekin Kaitemzek" desahnya lagi, Jungkook seneng banget curhat ke diri sendiri.

"gapapa deh diledekin yang penting gak kelaperan, lagian Yoongi hyung pasti nyuruh gue bawa bekal kayak dulu kalo lagi nyita kartu idup gue, mana Yoongi hyung kayak macan betelur gitu kalo dibantah, anjir punya hyung gitu amat" Jungkook goyangin bahu dramatis.

"ya kalo lu gak mau Yoongi nyita kartu idup lo ya jangan cari masalah" tiba-tiba suara serak Seokjin menyahut dari belakang, Jungkook hampir mampus karena kaget, kirain Yoongi.

"taik lu hyung ngagetin gue aja" kata Jungkook sambil ngolesin roti kedua pake sele stoberi lagi, rencananya mau bikin roti sele tiga lantai.

"lo gatau seberapa paniknya Yoongi semalem, kuk" Seokjin duduk didepan Jungkook sambil meletakkan tiga gelas tinggi di meja.

"sumpah, pas ternyata mini konsernya dibatalin aja dia enggak sepanik itu" Jungkook menyimak perkataan Seokjin.

"lo tau kan Yoongi sayang banget sama elo, kemaren gue kira Yoongi bakal nangis sambil meluk elo kaya emak-emak gitu pas lu pulang karena lega akhirnya lo pulang dengan selamet, eh ternyata lu malah digaplok" Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya, Jungkook menunduk.

"sekarang elo pikir deh, biasanya lo bisa dihubungin tapi tadi malem enggak, Yugyeom juga, terus ada anak kampus bilang elo ditarik-tarik rame-rame sama banyak orang, Yoongi nggak mau elo kenapa-napa kuk, dia bahkan hampir nangis. Dan elo ga merasa bersalah sama sekali? Parah lu kuk, adek macem apa lu? Yoongi kerja keras buat elo, kuk" repet Seokjin dramatis, cowok itu langsung pergi ninggalin Jungkook buat ngambil susu pagi yang pasti udah ditaroh didepan kontrakan.

Jungkook pundung, batinnya ngenes, dia tahu kalo Yoongi kerja keras demi dia. Ortunya udah gak ada sejak dia masih sd dan Yoongi smp, waktu kecil mereka tinggal sama kakek nenek mereka di Daegu, sebenernya kakek-nenek mereka orang kaya raya, tapi karena Yoongi yang sering kali dihina tante-om nya dan dianggep nyusahin dan tukang ngeretin harta kakek-nenek mereka, dengan segenap gengsi yang dijunjung tinggi oleh Yoongi, mereka merantau ke ibukota bareng keluarga Yugyeom ke Seoul dengan Yoongi yang bekerja serabutan apa saja, keluarga Yugyeom baek banget soalnya dulu pas belom dapet kotrakan, mereka maksa Yoongi-Jungkook buat tinggal bareng mereka, bahkan papa-mama Yugyeom pengen banget ngadopsi mereka tetapi dengan sangat halus Yoongi nolak, lagian kakeknya Yoongi menentang banget hal itu, kira-kira mereka tinggal bareng keluarga Kim hampir dua tahun, sampe ketika Yoongi masuk kuliah dan dia ketemu Seokjin –kakak kelas dia pas smp- ngajak dia ngontrak bareng serumah, ortu Yugyeom Cuma nge-iyain aja karena tahu Yoongi itu orang yang serius dan batu banget, meski masih ditransfer oleh kakeknya tiap bulan, Yoongi hanya make sebagian doang buat bayar kontrakan, sisanya ditabung buat beli rumah ato flat buat dia sama Jungkook ntar. Sebenernya Seokjin enggak pernah make duit yang dikasi Yoongi yang katanya buat bayar kontrakan, tapi dia belanjain buat kebutuhan sehari-hari yang biasanya sebagian besar dihabisin sama Jungkook.

"tumben udah bangun, nyet?" suara Yoongi bikin lamunan Jungkook memudar, kemaren kebo sekarang monyet, besok apa lagi.

Yoongi ngambil gelas lalu nguap gede banget, terus nuangin air bening dari dispenser.

"iya hyung, gue juga kaget bangun-bangun liat jam eh ternyata masi jam enem" jawab Jungkook kalem, emang Yoongi ini kalo marah ya Cuma kaya bom bunuh diri, meledak sekali aja, enggak ada acara ngambek-ngambekan kaya bom nuklir.

"Jin-hyung mana?" Yoongi duduk dan mengambil roti tawar di piring yang tadi udah Jungkook siapin lalu ngolesin pake selai srikaya.

Baru Jungkook mau jawab, udah keduluan Seokjin, "ngambil susu, ama ngobrol sama pak RT bentar"

Enggak ada yang nyahut lagi, abis itu Seokjin mulai masak buat sarapan mereka, untuk informasi, roti tawar dan selai bukan sarapan mereka, itu Cuma cemilan. Badan mereka biasa aja, tapi nafsu makan mereka sama kaya hulk, kecuali Yoongi yang porsinya sebelas-duabelas ama kuli bangunan.

Pas sibuk nyekop nasi goreng ke mulut masing-masing, Yoongi bersuara.

"ntar kekampusnya bareng gue, pulangnya suruh jemput Seokjin, ato Namjoon gue ada urusan" enteng banget tuh orang ngemengnya.

"gabisa!" Seokjin cepet-cepet tereak, dua biji nasi langsung muncrat.

"kenapa?" sahut Yoongi agak kesel.

"mobil gue ntar mau servis, ini aja udah telat banget gara-gara duit seret" jawab Seokjin, ngibul banget kalo Seokjin duitnya seret, padahal ya males servis, alisnya disatuin kaya angry bird.

"lah pacar lu?"

"Namjoon lagi di Eropa, jelas gabisa"

Yoongi menghela nafas kebapakan,

"yaudah hyung, aku bawa motor sen-"

"NGGAK!" Yoongi tereak nyolot banget, Jungkook yang tadinya seneng mau nyuri-nyuri kesempatan biar bisa bawa motor sendiri hasilnya gatot, padahal udah pake 'aku-akuan' segala, palanya nunduk lagi.

"yaudah ntar gue jemput walau agak maleman" putus Yoongi final, suaranya yakin banget gaada keraguan sama sekali.

Jungkook bersorak dalem hati, soalnya ntar dia bisa kongkow sama temen-temen klubnya dulu.

.

"cepet kuk!" jerit Yoongi didepan rumah sambil make helm-nya.

"iya iya bentar ah" Jungkook nongol dari pintu depan rumah sambil make jaket merahnya yang ngejreng abis.

"lama amat sih kaya cewe kena php, telat nih gue!" omel Yoongi sambil ngegas-gas motornya jengkel, padahal kelasnya Jungkook masih dua jam lagi, Jungkook disuruh cepet gegara Yoongi ada jadwal konsultasi buat skripsi sama dosennya.

"cepet, lu depan" perintah Yoongi, Jungkook monyongin mulut dibalik masker motornya.

"eh eh gue liat cingur lo manyun-manyun" Yoongi nyurengin mata sambil noel bibir Jungkook dari luar maskernya.

"udah ah cepetan, ntar ditinggalin pak Siwon lagi" gerutu Jungkook,

Setelah mereka berdua nangkring di atas motor, Jungkook tancap gas.

.

.

"jeki!"

Jungkook noleh, Cuma Yugeyom yang manggil dia kaya tukang ojek gitu. Yugeyom jogging di koridor kampus sambil senyum lebar banget.

"apaan lu nyengir-nyengir gitu? Jigong emas karatan gitu ditebar-tebar" seketika senyum secerah dollar Yugyeom ilang, Cuma sedetik terus nyengir lagi.

"lu abis makan apa sih kok ada pelangi gitu? Ijo merah trus kuning natural dari gigi lu" selorohnya garing gapenting.

"gue bawa kabar super bahagia" Yugyeom milih nyuekin candaan garing Jungkook, trus loncat-loncat macem anak teka udah bisa cebok sendiri.

"apa?"

"eh, jangan gue deh. Ntar malem aja temuin Hobi-hyung di markas" jawabnya sok misterius, terus ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Jungkook yang pasang muka sebodo amat.

.

Malemnya,

Anggota inti klub dance ngumpul-ngumpul di markas kayak biasanya, tapi kali ini lumayan banyak yang dateng enggak kaya biasanya, yang biasanya maksimal Cuma lima ekor kini enambelas ekor manusia lesehan di markas, ada cewe juga cowo, semuanya nyampur, yang cewe ada tujuh orang, cantik-cantik semua, ada Bora –senior paling kece sejagad kampus- terus ada Seulgi, Soojung, dst, malem ini ada rapat penting.

"oke guys, seperti yang udah kita ketahui bersama bahwasanya-"

"cus to the point aja deh hos" potong Amber, cowek ganteng yang imut abis, males dengerin piato kerakyatan dari mulut Hoseok.

Hoseoknya manyun bentar, "oke, gue mau umumin hasil seleksi buat siapa aja yang tampil buat festival kampus dua minggu lagi" Hoseok buka note-nya yang bergambar kumamon nyengir yang lagi nunjuk gambar kuda putih /btw emang ada ya kumamon nyengir/?

Semua kuping disana dengerin, deg-degan juga, soalnya festival kampus itu penting banget, terutama untuk kebutuhan popularitas apalah apalah, eh bagi mereka yang sekarang ini disini enggak ding, tapi murni karena kecintaan mereka di dunia dance.

"yang pertama gue, Jung Hoseok. Sori banget tapi gue wajib harus kudu banget tampil, hehehe" cengiran Hoseok bikin deg-degan mereka ilang, gini nih cara Hoseok nenangin anggotanya.

"Jhope, Jongin, Sehun, Yixing, Jimin, Hoshi, Bhuwakul, Yugyeom,Jeikei aka Jungkook" Hoseok sok-sokan ngerap, terus ngelanjutin, "yang ceweq yang semuanya disini, Amber, Seulgi, Bora noona, Soojung, Hyoyeon, Hyerin, Minzy, udah jelas kan? Jadi yang dateng sekarang ini ikut semua, yeeeaaayyy!" serunya heboh sambil tepuk tangan ples tepuk kaki, anggotanya yang lain pada nimpukin ketua sengkle mereka pake segala bala macem, pura-pura pada kesel, padahal dalem ati seneng bingitz.

Hoseok emang sengaja Cuma ngundang mereka-mereka yang kepilih buat ngisi festival aja biar gampang, lagian emang mereka-mereka ini yang bener-bener aktif di klub dance.

Setelah pengumuman itu mereka saling bercanda, ngegodain kak Bora yang cantiknya bikin Cinderella rela ganti peran jadi nenek sihir, padahal ya Cuma pada iseng aja, semua cowo-cowo disitu gaada yang doyan melon, cuma pada doyan sesama pisang aja bro, Bora-nya juga tau, jadi dia ya ngeladenin godaan adek-adek tingkat dia pake segala macam kekerasan, contohnya waktu Kai aka Jongin aka Temzek mau nyium nyium dia, Bora langsung mukul idung Jongin pake botol cocacola, misuh misuh deh si Jongin, takut idungnya jadi makin agak gepeng, hehehe, canda. Jongin hotboy kok guys, hot temsek boy lebih tepatnya.

Tapi di pojokan ada tiga curut yang pada asik ngobrol sendiri, para curut itu adalah Jungkook dan YugBam, Jungkook lagi cerita kejadian kemaren malem tentang Yoongi yang nyita semua kartu idupnya dan nyalah-nyalahin Yugyeom sama anggota klubnya yang kemaren malem pada nyeret-nyeret dia, jadi Yoongi khawatir bin takut maksimal dan lahirlah peristiwa penyitaan –sialannya-

 _Ping!_

Hape Jungkook bunyi, bbm dari Yoongi, tumben make bbm, biasanya nge-Line ato whatsapp .

 ** _Syub_**

 _Ping!_

 _L dmn cpt!_

Jungkook biasa di kirimin pesen singkat gitu ama Yoongi, dan dia gamau kalah.

 ** _Jungkook swag_**

 _D' R_

Maksudnya R itu di ruangan, beberapa detik kemudian ada balesan,

 ** _Syub_**

 _TAIK CEPET BILANG LU DIMANA KAMPRET GUE PEGEL BAWA BAWA MOTOR!_

 ** _Jungkook swag_**

 _Gw di sekrt dance kampus hyung, mau mager ditraktir Yug,lu pulang dluan hyung gw bsa brng Yug_

Jungkook ngantongin hapenya ke jaket merah ngejreng-nya, soalnya tadi Yugyeom bilang mau ntraktir dia burger (mager singkatan dari makan burger) buat permintaan maaf katanya, setelah kira-kira lima menitan enggak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi bales jadi Jungkook mutusin itu tandanya dia diijinin, gamungkin kan Yoongi sang pemager sejati mau nyusulin kesi-

"Jungkook, pulang yok"

-ni, kampret kenapa malah nyusulin sih!

Manusia-manusia yang lagi godain Bora pada noleh liat makhluk pucet nongol di pintu sekretariat mereka, Hoseok yang lagi ngerebahin palaknya di paha Bora dongak takjub, padahal mukanya Yoongi gaenak banget diliat, kumel gitu kaya abis ronda, apalagi Hoseok liatnya dari bawah, kaya ada upil gitu ngegantung di idung nya Yoongi, dan dia Cuma liat itu doang, galiat mukanya Yoongi. Tapi kayak ketemu sama takdir /ciiiieeee/ dia freeze gitu pas liat Yoongi ngelirik dia pake mata ngantuknya.

"hai Yoongi-hyung, masuk dulu gih istirahat" sapa Yugyeom ramah, Yoongi langsung ngalihin lirikannya buat ngeliatin Yugyeom terus menggumam, 'nggak makasih' sambil senyum simpul, Hoseok mendelik kaget liat senyum super extra manisnya Yoongi,

"kakaknya Jungkook ya? hai kenalin aku Kai" kata kai agak gatel, berdiri sambil nyodorin tangannya ke Yoongi-ngajak salaman dan langsung disambut dengan singkat oleh Yoongi, soalnya agak risih sama kedipan ala mata kelilipan yang dilancarkan orang yang punya nama Kai ini.

Yoongi balik ngeliatin Jungkook tajem banget, kadang sekali-kali nanggepin orang-orangan sawah yang ada di ruangan ini, meski kadang ngelirik dikit ke orang yang lagi pacaran, (read:Hoseok masih rebahin kepalanya di paha Bora) walaupun Yoongi ini galaknya minta tobat, tapi dia masih bersikap baik sama orang asing yang enggak serius gangguin dia.

Yoongi ngelirik Jungkook super tajem berkekuatan samurai-nya,

Jungkook gelagapan, beresin barang-barangnya terus pamitan sama anggota klubnya singkat,

setelah beberapa detik, mereka berdua ngilang dari ruangan, diikuti dengan pekikan 'aduuh!' dari Jungkook. Aktifitas kembali normal.

Kecuali Hoseok yang masih bengong, beberapa menit kemudian masang smirk penuh dosa, dalam hati ngomong,

'welcome to my heart, babe'

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **A TO THE G TO U TO THE STD**

 **PRESENT FOR SUGA'S AMAZING MIXTAPE! MAAP YOON GW GABISA NGASI APA-APA KECUALI HOSEOK, NIH *SODORIN KUDA**

 **Iya gw tau telat, udah jadi dr dlu tp mager ke ffn**

 **REVIEW YA GUYS KALO SUKA! Gw lagi onfire maap, kenapa? BECAUSE SUGA'S TONGUE TECHNOLOGY MAKE ME TURN ON, JANGAN LUPAIN MOAN-NYA HOBI TIAP PART _HONGKONG_ RAP-NYA YOONGI, YOONSEOK/HOPEGA/SOBI NEED MORE LOVE!**

 **Btw kali aja ada yang tertarik ama lanjutannya, ini Cuma twoshoot ato ga Cuma tiga chapter-an aja, next chap pindah rate M guyz kalo pada mau, tinggal tambahin NC aja *senyum polos**

 **Oiya,gw mau bikin yoonseok/sobi facts gitu kaya di aff biar pada melek liatin sobi, ada yg mau?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUNDERE, I LOVE YOU!**

 **BTS HOPEGA/YOONSEOK/SOBI FICTION**

desc: the story is mine, yoonseok belongs pakde bangsihyuk

Bahasa campur aduk-non baku

chapter 2

hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Jungkook balik lagi ke kampus, ke sekretariat dance maksudnya. Kan udah liburan semester. Mereka biasa menyebut tempat itu dengan 'kandang' karena biar lebih akrab gitu.

Apaan coba maksudnya.

Didalem sepi banget, Cuma ada Kai sama Sehun yang tugas ronda semalem sekarang lagi ngorok dipojokan sambil peluk-pelukan, padahal ini udah hampir setengah sembilan pagi, jadi Jungkook mutusin buat duduk di kursi panjang depan kandang sambil nungguin Yugbam yang katanya mau bawain dia burger, kentang goreng sama cola karena semalem belum jadi ntraktir dia.

"jungkook! Napa ga masuk?" bukannya Yugbam yang dateng tapi malah Hoseok, sambil nyengir secerah mentari.

"nungguin Yugbam hyung, didalem Kaihun hyungs lagi pada tidur juga" jawab Jungkook bales senyuman Hoseok,

"oh iya, kenalin ini Taehyung. Mantan gue" kata Hoseok bangga, tapi lanjut kena tabok. Jungkook ga notis kalo Hoseok ternyata dateng sama orang lain, dia langsung ngedongak ngeliat manusia bak malaikat jatoh yang seksi di belakang Hoseok yang lagi manyun.

"boong, jangan percaya dia. Gue Taehyung, sepupu Hoseok" mata angelic Taehyung ngeliatin Jungkook, lalu senyum.

 _'OH Gosh!'_ batin Jungkook menggila, tapi ekspresi mukanya tetep kalem-adem aja. Balik senyumin si Taehyung.

"gue Jungkook, babu Hoseok" jawab Jungkook enteng, langsung mereka berdua ditoyor Hoseok.

"gue lebih tua dari kalian, bocah" Hoseok protes, Taehyung cekikikan, Jungkook terpesona.

 _'mukanya ganteng bak dewa yang digilai para dewi, suaranya husky dan keren bak sugar daddy, tapi senyumnya murni bak bayi'_ tiba-tiba batin Jungkook berpuisi '-'

"masuk yuk, lu dateng pagi amat tumben" kata Hoseok sambil ngelepasin sepatunya, diikuti Taekook.

"iya, soalnya gue harus bareng hyung gue. Dia ada konsul final katanya" jawab Jungkook jujur,

Sekedar informasi ya, diklub dance Jungkook paling deket sama Hoseok, tanpa menyebut Yugbam karena mereka temen dia dari dulu.

Mereka masuk ke kandang, Hoseok bangunin Kaihun pake kaki. Soalnya kalo ga gitu, sampai pita suara Hoseok terbelah jadi dua pun mereka ga akan bangun.

"mandi sono, bau sperma lu pada" ceplos Hoseok seenaknya.

Lalu dia bersih-bersih, nyapu, buang sampah, ngepel, dibantu dua curut setia, si Taekook.

Hoseok itu orangnya freaky banget, gila bersih. Jadi dia paling sering bersih-bersih kandang. Ketua yang merakyat, baksuhanbeonjuseyo! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Taekook yang tepuk tangan karena bersih-bersih udah selesai.

Mereka lesehan di pojok, sambil buka kripik lays punya yixing yang emang selalu dia siapin disana.

"btw, lu tadi mention hyung lu. Dia semester berapa?" tanya Hoseok memulai misinya percakapan mereka.

"udah skripsi, tinggal wisuda aja. Dia pinter soalnya, jadi walaupun aktif di klub, kuliah dia tetep lancar jaya" jelas Jungkook, tanpa diminta. Padahal Hoseok tanya dia semester berapa.

"oiya? Dia masuk klub apa emang? Kok gue gatau?" tanya Hoseok soo curious.

"yaiyalah, emang penting gitu buat lu tau" cetus Taehyung, dipelototin si Hoseok.

"haha, iya hyung. Dia di klub rap" jawab Jungkook sambil nyomot lays demi lays.

"woah, berarti bareng si Namjoon dong" Hoseok histeris, Taehyung ikutan penasaran. Namjoon itu hyung kandung dia.

"oh! Kenal Namjoon-hyung? Pacar Seokjin-hyung?" Jungkook mendelik, matanya gede banget, kaget juga.

Kok dia...gatau dan...baru tau.

"Namjoon itu kaka aku" sahut Taehyung, nada bicaranya manis banget.

"oh, kaka kamu? Aku gatau kalo Namjoon-hyung punya adek manis kaya kamu" jawab Jungkook sambil bersemu.

Hoseok eneg.

Apaan coba, baru ketemu udah aku-kamu an.

"oh gitu, kaka lu itu galak ya?" tanya Hoseok, memutus sesi _–kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu-_ Taekook.

Jungkook langsung kepancing omongan Hoseok, dia nyolot, "iya hyung sumpah galak banget. Tau kingkong? Eh ga ga, macan macan? Macan betelur? Ya galaknya segitu"

Hoseok sama Taehyung ngakak.

"gobloq, sekolah dimane si lu? Malu-maluin cekgu jasmin aja" timpal Taehyung sekenanya.

"tapi seenggaknya dia manis juga ya, kulitnya putih banget" lanjut Hoseok sok kalem.

"iya bener hyung, kulitnya putih banget dan bening banget, gue ampe iri, padahal mandi Cuma seminggu tiga kali, apalagi kakinya beuh, sekelas ka jessica eks-esenesdi" ceplos Jungkook –lagi.

Hoseok manggut-manggut sambil smirk mesum ganteng,

"dia punya pacar ga kuk?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook diem bentar.

Mikir, kenapa Taehyung tanya tentang kakaknya, bukan dirinya.

Duh si jeki ngarep.

"ngga, dia gapernah pacaran. Yang naksirin sih buanyak banget dulu. Tapi ya itu, Yoongi hyung itu galaknya minta tobat. Cuma masokis yang bakal mau sama dia, sedih ih mikirinnya" jawab Jungkook dibikin dramatis.

"tapi dia...suka cowo?" tanya Hoseok hat-hati, Jungkook langsung ngangguk, "sama kaya gue, sama kaya Seokjin hyung" sambil ngelirik Taehyung.

Apa coba baru ketemu udah maen filtring.

"wah, uke tsundere dong" mata Taehyung berbinar, ga gubris lirikan Jungkook, sambil tepuk tangan.

"samlekommm" suara Bambam menginterupsi mereka, diikuti teriakan cempreng dari Yugyeom dibelakangnya yang tereak "pizza dataaaang" padahal kenyataannya Cuma burger keefsi.

"ngomongin apa nih, tsundere segala?" tanya Bambam excited, paling seneng kalo diajak ngegosip.

"itu ka Yoongi" jawab Jungkook enteng, sambil membuka paperbag kentang goreng.

"ka Yoongi? Maksud lu dia tsundere gitu?" tanya Bambam, Jungkook ngangguk.

Yugyeom ikut ngangguk-ngangguk, "bener banget, dulu ada kaka kelas kece yang ngirain gue adek kandung ka Yoongi, dia nitip hadiah buat Yoongi hyung tapi walaupun diterima hadiahnya, besoknya malah dimarahin sama Yoongi hyung dan hadiahnya dibalikin secara tak terhormat, ckckck. Gila. Padahal cowo super keren" Yugyeom dengan mudah masuk ke pembicaraan.

Hoseok Cuma dengerin sambil meresapi tiap detil informasi dari adek-adek gebleknya.

Gimanapun, Hoseok udah tertarik tertarik sama Yoongi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, walaupun belum tahu namanya, karena beberapa kali papasan di kampus, tapi dia nyimpen itu dalem-dalem, dan mikir kalo perasaan itu Cuma sekedar 'suka' aja dan bakal ilang sendiri, tapi semalem tiba-tiba Yoongi nongol di pintu sekretariatnya , dan gobloknya si Hoseok gatau kalo salah satu anak buahnya adalah adik kandung di Yoongi. Yang terpenting bagi Hoseok, Yoongi sangat familiar dipikiran Hoseok, walaupun harus memastikan beberapa hal.

Maka tanpa mikir dua kali, setelah ngeliat Yoongi malem itu, Hoseok meniatkan diri bakal ngegebet Yoongi, deketin Yoongi, dan jadiin Yoongi punya dia, karena Hoseok yakin kalo dia sama Yoongi adalah takdir. /narasi sinting, kalo mual siapin plastik sendiri/

"tapi apa Yoongi hyung masih jarang mandi, kuk?" tanya Yugyeom penasaran banget.

"iya, kadang parah, seminggu ga mandi" jawab Jungkook sedih, "ya walaupun tetep sikat gigi ples cuci muka sih, padahal lu tau kan gue paling sensitif sama bau badan? Dan hamdalah Yoongi hyung gapernah bau badan meski ga mandi seminggu" lanjutnya pake senyum prihatin.

Hoseok senyum gaje. Sip, makin kesengsem deh si Hoseok.

"yaudah deh, yok abis makan kita ke studio" kata Hoseok sambil berdiri, lalu keluar.

Dua jam kemudian mereka udah mandi keringet, abis latihan koreo buat festival.

Sambil duduk istirahat, Hoseok nyuruh mereka ngumpul.

"gini guys, gue mau liat kalian perlihatin ke gue freestyle elu semua. Bener-bener freestyle ala elu, jadi apapun genre lu gue pengen liat. Kalian lebih passionate ke genre apa dan gue bakal semampunya bantu elu yang gue bisa" kata Hoseok serius.

Yang ada disana, Jungkook, Jimin, Yugbam, Kaihun, Amber, sama ka Bora ngangguk nge-iyain. Lalu mereka nunjukin ability dan passion mereka masing-masing.

Latihan udah selesai, Jungkook bbm Yoongi, bilang kalo dia udah selesai latihan dan minta jemput,

Gini percakapan mereka lewat bbm.

 ** _Jungkook swag_**

 _Gue udah selese hyung, di studio_

 _Ping!_

 _Ping!_

 _Ping!_

 ** _Syub_**

 _Ok_

Udah gitu doang.

"pulang ama siapa kuk?" tanya Yugyeom, yang udah siap-siap keluar sambil make jaket.

"ama Yoongi hyung, gue dijemput kok" Jungkook lesehan lagi di studio.

"yaodah gue duluan ya, mo nganterin Bambam ke kosan" Yugyeom nepuk –mukul- punggung Jungkook lalu minggat.

"sialan lu temen durhaka" Jungkook meringis sakit.

Tiba-tiba dia di backhug, "gue pulang dulu ya kuk" si Jimin ngomong di telinga Jungkook, si Jungkook langsung merinding.

Jimin ngakak terus keluar studio, semua udah pulang kecuali dia sama Hoseok –yang lagi mandi.

Karena masih haus minta ampun, Jungkook keluar ke mesin minuman diluar. Ngobrol sama officeboy bentar, ngobrolin bowling.

Balik ke studio, Jungkook nemu hyung-nya didepan pintu sambil misuh-misuh tanpa suara didepan pintu studio.

"Yoongi hyung!" panggil Jungkook, lambai-lambai tangan.

Yoongi langsung narik tangan Jungkook ke parkiran, mukanya nunduk dan -merah.

Sesampainya di kontrakan, Yoongi buru-buru masuk kamarnya sendiri. Tumben. biasanya Yoongi bakal kultum ala dimas kanjeng ketangkep gendong tuyul.

syukur deh –batin Jungkook.

Sampe dikamar, pas mau mandi. Hape Jungkook bunyi sirine pemadam kebakaran –ringtone dia.

 _Hoseok-hyung is calling._

Buru-buru diangkat sama dia, dengan hati gembira, tanpa berpikir apa-apa, tapi dia terkejut tak menyangka, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang lawan bicara, tak dinyana tak disangka, ternyata...

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rhyme garing, candaan kriuk, abaikan.

Dua hari kemudian, hari H.

Kaya biasanya aja, Jungkook bangun gegara tabokan Seokjin. Terus ke dapur, minum air bening, mandi, sarapan, tapi kok...guardian devil a.k.a dimas kanjeng Yoongi pambudi kemana?

"lu baru sadar Yoongi kagak ada? Dasar bahlul ente" Seokjin ala-ala becanda dan ngakak sendiri, tapi sayang becandaan itu udah basi bin layak dimubadzirin.

"iya ya, Yoongi hyung kemana?" Jungkook nelen kokokran (chococrunch) pelan-pelan, jarang-jarang sarapan kokokran, takutnya setengah jam setelah sarapan dia kelaperan lagi.

"gue gatau lah, lu pikir gue tukul arwana" Seokjin ngakak lagi –sendirian lagi.

Jungkook pura-pura ga denger.

Hape Seokjin geter-geter genit, langsung deh diangkat si empunya.

"yoboseyong, dengan manusia dengan ketampanan tiada tara tak ada duanya sedunia aherat" jawaban Seokjin bikin batin Jungkook misuh -dasar ketebelen urat nadi.

"yo Yoon, dia udah bangun kok sante aja, telornya Cuma tinggal satu, gue kasi dia kokokran elu...oke deh, lu lagi ngapain emang?...goblok gue serius...GILA MASA?!...yaudah goodluck my lovely brotha...bye, oh iya bilangin ke Namjoon kalo gue bakal bakar tjtjt nya kalo dia ga beliin gue dompet sopi martin inceran gue...yoi, bye" Seokjin naro hapenya lagi dan lanjut makan telor ceploknya.

"Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Jungkook, mastiin aja.

"bukan, kura-kura keselek telur ceplok, hahaha-kkkhh uhuk!" keselek deh tu pantat babon.

Jungkook mesem aja.

Setelah ngeredain accident yang kagak elit tadi, Seokjin ngomong, "Yoongi sama anak klub rap-nya lagi nyiapin event di perempatan garosu-gil"

Jungkook mendelik, nyangklongin tasnya asal, maling kontak mobil Seokjin lalu segera melesat menuju perempatan garosu-gil.

"HYUNG GUE TUNGGU DISANA" teriak Jungkook.

Seokjin dirumah misuh-misuh.

.

Di perempatan garosu-gil.

"Namjoon-ah, yakin nih mereka bisa diajak kerjasama? Lu tau kan gue benci bullshit" kata Yoongi sambil ngecek microphone nya.

"tenang aja, gue kenal baik sama dia. Dia sama aja kaya kembaran gue, tapi bedanya gantengan gue" jawab Namjoon dengan nada super serius. Ga ada tanggapan dari Yoongi.

Namjoon ngecek pasukannya sekali lagi, ada 9 orang cem kaka-kaka esenesdi pas nyanyi mister mister /gagal baper/. mereka rapper semua. Yaiyalah mereka kan mau ngerap, bukan nyanyi keroncong. _Out of blue deh._

Ada Yoongi, Namjoon sebagai leader, Zico yang tampangnya songong tapi agak imut (?) , Gary yang tampangnya eleven eleven sama cumi kering /canda tapi jujur/, ada Jackson si rese yang lagi godain Mark –si muka tembok yang guanteng sampai ke bulu idungnya, ada kak Donghae yang tampangnya tonjok-able, terus ka Jinyoung yang lagi bersihin idung alias ngupil, dan yang terakhir yang paling muda si Vernon yang datang dari kejauhan.

"OI NAMJUN!" teriakan lima oktaf bikin Namjoon senyum pahit, soalnya teriaknya lima senti dari kupingnya.

"muka lu makin cerah aja hos" jawab Namjoon sambil senyum.

"of course!" tereak Hoseok lagi, smirk nyebelin. Lalu ngelirik orang yang dibelakang Namjoon, keliatan banget kalo ekting sok cool. Anjir Hoseok, siapa cuba yang ngajarin gitu.

"kayanya pernah liat deh?" Hoseok mainin alisnya sambil senyum gaje sok ganteng tapi kenyataannya guanteng banget ke manusia yang dibelakang Namjoon. Si Yoongi.

Yoongi Cuma ngelirik, senyum dikit, terus udah. Mainin hape.

"ah, lu udah pernah ketemu Yoongi-hyung? Dia yang gue omongin kemaren, kenalan gih. Yoongi hyung, ini Jung Hoseok ketua klub dance yang pernah gue omongin ke elu, Jungkook juga anak dance kan? Lu pasti tau siapa dia" Namjoon pura-pura bego.

"oh, kakanya si Jungkook? Yang kemaren malem dateng ke studio ya? kenalin aku Hoseok" kata Hoseok bego beneran, sambil ngulurin tangan kanannya ke Yoongi, senyum manis banget.

Yoongi nyambut tangan Hoseok cuek, "Yoong-" Hoseok ngelus tangan Yoongi pake jempolnya, napas Yoongi berenti, "gi" lanjutnya. Buru-puru lepasin tangan Hoseok, sekilas dia liat Hoseok kedipin sebelah matanya ke dia.

 _"fuck, gue benci dia fuck! Shit jantung gue! Fuck muka gue pasti merah fuck fuck fuck-"_ batin Yoongi marah-marah.

"Hoseok-hyung!" suara Jungkook bikin semuanya noleh.

"oh, Jungkook my brotha!" jawab Hoseok sok manis sok akrab sok brotha-brotha an.

"sori hyung gue telat" kata Jungkook agak ngos-ngosan, megang pudak Hoseok.

"belom kok, acaranya mulai sejam lagi" jawab Hoseok sambil senyum.

Kenapa hari ini Hoseok kebanyakan nyengir?

Jawabannya adalah: udah dari sononya gitu.

"eh Yoongi hyung, kirain dari semalem pergi kemana ternyata kesini, gue gatau kalo ternyata klubnya hyung yang bikin konser amal ini" kata Jungkook ceria, tapi kemudian meredup.

Laser Yoongi mode: Infire.

"lu sama siapa kesini? Pake apa? Jangan bilang lu-"

"gapapa lah hyung, dia kan juga partisipan buat acara ini" potong Hoseok, Yoongi gantian ngelirik Hoseok. Disenyumin Hoseok.

Lalu narik kuping Jungkook.

"lu pake mobil Seokjin hyung kan, ngaku lo! Lo belum punya SIM A bocah, kalo lu ketilang dompet gue yang kena!" repet Yoongi kesel.

Jungkook megang kupingnya yang habis dijewer Yoongi, panas men, pedas. Hot.

"soalnya buru-buru, takut telat" jawab Jungkook pake aksi setengah mewek.

Yoongi hela napas. "Yaudah, kali ini gue maapin, ntar pulangnya gue yang nyetir"

"loh? Hyung ngga bawa motor?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"kagak, gue bareng Namjoon" jawab Yoongi sekenanya, nggak notis ekting adeknya.

Namjoon sama Hoseok yang sedari tadi jadi penonton Cuma senyum.

.

Tapi,

Hoseok

 _Smirk._

"yaudah, yok siap-siap. Habis ini rehearsal bentar terus masuk ke acara. Udah ada wartawan yang dateng soalnya" kata Namjoon sambil senyum ke bapak-bapak yang megang kamera.

Acara konser amal ini digelar di perempatan garosu-gil. Jadi yang dateng banyak banget. Acara ini digelar untuk mengumpulkan dana yang sebagian akan dijadikan sebagai beasiswa bagi yang membutuhkan karena sebentar lagi registrasi semester ganjil, dan sebagian lagi akan disalurkan lewat dinas sosial setempat yang memang udah diajak bekerja sama dalam hal ini. Yang _insisted_ acara ini adalah klub rap dari kampus Yoongi yang bekerja sama dengan klub lain. konser amal ini sudah diadakan berkali-kali, jadi mereka sudah mendapatkan beberapa donatur tetap dan terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa baik di Seoul maupun diluar Seoul, maka dari itu banyak media yang akan meliput. Konser amal ini dianggap sebagai pre-festival kampus, karena penampilan dari klub-klub kampus yang dipersiapkan dengan matang dan sangat luar biasa. Tetapi baru kali ini dalam 5 tahun terakhir klub dance akan tampil di acara ini. Entah apa alasannya.

Nah tuh, jadi mahasiswa tu yang aktif dan berguna bagi masyarakat. Di kampus jangan cuma numpang wifian buat fangirl-an sama baca smut doang. /nyindir diri sendiri/

Balik ke Yoonseok...

Anak dance yang bisa dateng dan tampil Cuma Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook sama Yugyeom doang karena yang lain pada gabisa. Yaiyalah geblek, gabisa dateng ya karena pada gabisa dateng! Apasih gue. Maaf.

Klub dance tampil ditengah-tengah konser ini. Hoseok tampil sendirian, terus Yugyeom juga tampil sendirian, lanjut Jungkook **pertama kalinya** tampil sendirian atas nama klub dance, lalu Hoseok tampil lagi bareng Jimin karena sebenernya Jimin nervous banget jadi butuh ditemenin, terus terakhir mereka berempat ngdance bareng. Dan hasilnya...

Saweran mereka paling banyak bruh.

yaiyalah mereka ngedancenya _fiercy_ banget, ga Cuma goyang poco-poco. Yugyeom aja ngedance american style gitu -Dirty dance, bikin para ciwi mengeluarkan dollar mereka sambil ngiler. Sedangkan Hoseok, _my bloody-hell-damn prince_ ngedance fancy poppin campur hiphop plus lirikan mautnya itu loh, rambut orange-nya yang belah pinggir bikin dia _blinding_ dan keringetnya yang netes dan ngalir dilehernya itu loh, lidah sama bibirnya juga kadang main-main, apalagi badan Hoseok yang ideal banget terus kadang kaosnya kesibak dikit dan abs-nya ngintip-ngintip gitu, yatuhan asdfghjkl. Maap jadi fangirl-an. Juga body-rools nya Jimin, juga dance-nya dek Jungkook yang paling imut sedunia. Mereka tuh dancer unggulan dari klub dance unggulan di Seoul, yaa jadi gitu deh, ga gampang buat ngundang mereka. Belom lagi kalo anggota klub lainnya dateng. WOAH. Bakal semeriah Mnet Asian Music Awards.

Apasih, si author malah fangirlan.

Penampilan terakhir dari klub yang ngadain acara ini, klub rapper. Mereka juga ga kalah keren, keren buanget. Penonton yang pada liat dan dengerin mereka aja ada yang kram lidah mendadak karena rap mereka beberapa ada yang rapet banget. Apalagi pas di closing, si Agust-D –nama panggung Yoongi- ngerap tittle mixtape terbarunya, woah.

Gue aja ampe koleps. Iya GUE.

GUE.

YANG BICARA DISINI ADALAH JUNG-GANTENG-HOSEOK.

Authornya masih fangirl-in si Hoseok.

Hoseok bener-bener kaget pas liat Yoongi tampil. Sumpah gila keren. Dia jadi...

Turn on.

Apaan coba, tapi beneren. Bahkan dia ngga sengaja desah sekali pas si Yoongi ngomong _'hongkong'_ apaan gitu, yang penting ada hongkong-hongkong nya gitu.

Konser mereka selesai sekitar jam 3 sore, dan buat para partisipan disuruh kumpul di tenda backstage

Namjoon, selaku ketua panitia/? Ngumumin kalo tahun ini mereka dapetin 75 juta secara kasarnya. Maksudnya dihitung sekilas, dari para donatur dan penjualan tiket konser, belom sawerannya.

Setelah semua pada pulang, kecuali Namjin (iya, Seokjin nyusulin kesini buat ambil mobilnya yang dicolong Jungkook), Yoonseok (belom apa-apa udah dipasangin –biarin), dek Jungkook sama Yugyeom, sama beberapa orang yang ngobrol sama geng mereka sendiri.

"Yoon, lu oke?" tanya Seokjin setengah khawatir, Cuma setengah doang.

Soalnya sedari tadi Yoongi bengong aja, kalo ga ya Cuma nunduk.

"gue oke" jawab Yoongi singkat, sambil melepas coat merahnya –sebenernya punya Jungkook- dan topi putihnya –nyolong punya Seokjin- dih gamodal amat.

Hoseok ngeliatin Yoongi curiga, terus buru-buru keluar dan balik lagi bawa termos berisi wedang jahe.

Dapet dari mana njir.

"hyung, nih minum" Hoseok nyodorin papercup bergambar kumamon berisi wedang jahe.

"nggak makasih" tolak Yoongi agak judes, gatau kenapa.

Tahu kok, tapi sengaja dirahasiain dulu, hihihi.

"buat kuki aja hyung" kata Jungkook manja sambil ngerebut wedang jahe dari tangan Hoseok. Yoongi mendelik.

 _'sialan banget nih kingkong'_ batin Yoongi.

Oh iya, sekedar informasi. Walaupun Yoongi itu males ngomong dan pendiem banget, tapi sebenernya dia rajin banget ngebatin. Which is means that batinnya itu super duper cerewet dan sewot.

"yuk babe, kita pulang" Namjoon ngerangkul Seokjin, lalu gangguk sambil senyum cantik.

"oiya Yoon, lu pulang sama Hoseok sama Jungkook ya, soalnya gue mau kerumah Namjoon" Seokjin make topinya.

"gue mau kerumah Yugyeom, udah lama ga kesana" kata Jungkook sambil narik hoodie Yugyeom keluar.

"heh kingkong!" teriak Yoongi, terus nunduk pasrah.

Hoseok megang pundak Yoongi bikin dia noleh.

"mau pulang sekarang ato nanti?" Hoseok senyumin Yoongi,

"gue pulang sendiri aja" jawab Yoongi datar. Senyum Hoseok pudar bentar.

"gabisa gitu dong hyung, gue udah dikasi amanah sama Seokjin hyung buat nganterin elu"

"ga makasih, gue bisa naik bus aja"

"iya gue tau lu bisa, tapi masa mau nolak niat baik gue?"

Yoongi deep-sigh.

"oke deh, sekarang aja"

Hoseok senyum ampe dimple-nya keliatan banget. Yoongi kedipin mata, terpesona cie.

"ayok hyung" Hoseok gandeng tangan Yoongi setelah beresin termosnya.

Mereka jalan ke parkiran masih gandengan tangan, Hoseok didepan sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Yoongi nunduk terus sampe mereka sampai di parkiran, sebenarnya Yoongi pengen ngelepas tangan mereka karena risih, tapi Hoseok kenceng banget megangnya. Yoongi kan jadi deg-degan.

"pake motor aja ya, mobil gue lagi servis soalnya" kata Hoseok sambil ngelepasin tangan Yoongi, lalu nyerahin satu helm buat Yoongi.

Bukan nyerahin, tapi makein.

Muka Yoongi udah cem bibir kepedesan, merah banget. Entah marah ato nahan marah gue gatau. Matanya ga kedip liatin Hoseok.

Setelah helm kepasang, Hoseok deketin muka Yoongi yang belum kedip, sampe idung mereka yang emang panjang –apalagi punya Hoseok bersentuhan. Yoongi makin kaku, setelah sadar, dia dorong dada Hoseok kenceng banget, Untung keseimbangan Hoseok udah kelatih, jadi dia Cuma mundur dikit aja. Setelah senyum ganteng, Hoseok make helmnya sendiri terus ngidupin motor.

 _"sumpah dia bahaya, jantung gue hampir copot fuck"_ batin Yoongi kesel

"ayo naik" kata Hoseok sambil liatin Yoongi, masih senyum gaje.

Setelah naik, Hoseok mulai ngegas dengan kecepatan standar. Karena ini motor gede cem yang ada di anak jalanan, mau gamau Yoongi nyender ke Hoseok.

Yoongi diem, Hoseok juga diem.

"turun dulu" Hoseok berenti didepan restoran bbq, Yoongi nurut.

"ayo masuk" Hoseok ngerangkul Yoongi masuk.

"goblok kita belum nyopot helm, pe a" Yoongi mukul lengan Hoseok.

Hoseok Cuma ngakak.

Setelah nyopot helm dan pesen makanan –daging dan bala tentaranya ples minuman, mereka mulai bakar daging dan makan nasi dan macem-macem lauk.

"makan yang banyak hyung" Hoseok naro banyak lauk di mangkok Yoongi.

"lu yang bayar kan" Yoongi ngelirik Hoseok, dan Hoseok nyengir, "kita dong, masa Cuma gue"

"yaudah gue pulang" Yoongi sok becanda berdiri, tapi ga dicegah Hoseok. Mati, jusrusnya ga mempan buat Hoseok.

"duduk aja deh, lebay sangat kau" Hoseok Cuma lanjut ngunyah, Yoongi balik duduk.

"btw ngapain lu ngajak gue kesini?" tanya Yoongi, suaranya kaya orang bangun tidur. Hoseok diem bentar, "gue tau lu belom makan dari kemaren" jawabnya santai sambil bolak balikin daging di panggangan.

"bukan berarti gue kere kalo belom makan dari kemaren" sahut Yoongi galak.

"iya ya tau, udah sekarang diem, makan yang banyak, pulang" dikte Hoseok, Yoongi mau nyahut tapi bingung mau nyahut apaan.

Selese makan mereka naik motor lagi, kali ini mereka ga diem, Hoseok ngajakin ngomong mulu. Dan Yoongi yang _dengan mudahnya_ nyaman dengan Hoseok, mereka punya kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, tapi Yoongi ga punya keraguan untuk lebih dekat dengan Jung Hoseok.

"hyung, lu kuat minum ga?" tanya Hoseok, mereka hampir sampe dikontrakan Yoongi.

"kaga, gue gampang mabuk" jawab Yoongi.

"boleh dong, gue orangnya kuat minum, mampir ke minimarket dulu ya beli beer" belum sempat Yoongi jawab, mereka udah belok ke minimarket dan Hoseok turun, beli beer, coklat, dan beberapa snack.

"gue udah lu ijinin kan, gue mau nginep" kata Hoseok, Yoongi Cuma diem.

Sampai di kontrakan, Hoseok duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya buat ganti baju.

Dikamarnya, Yoongi mikir banyak sambil liatin topi fedora hitam lebar yang dipajang diatas mejanya.

.

.

.

kena writer's block dan bentar lagi semesteran, ulalalaaa

nih gue balik, mau jadiin twoshoot ntar kepanjangan, seminggu lagi bakal gue beneran nih, tapi kalo ada yang review

hahaha

tapi gue masih galo, ini musti kasi nc apa kagak, lagian ini cerita malah jadinya diluar ekspektasi gue, garing lagi, kriuk kriuk, chap depan agak sedih dikit, mesumnya banyak '-' review kalian adalah pelita bagi kegelapan gue

jadi yang mau nc review ya, yang ga mau juga review ya '-'

banyak omong ah gw, bye c u~


	3. Chapter 3

**TSUNDERE, I LOVE YOU!**

 **BTS SOPE/YOONSEOK/SOULPARTNER FICS**

This story is mine, bangtan belongs to big(s)hit ent

Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Warning: some sexual tension in the end of this chap but not that awful

p.s: topi fedora Yoongi dan outfit all-black Hobi itu yang dipake pas red carpet MMA 2015

.

.

.

Sampai di kontrakan, Hoseok duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya buat ganti baju.

Dikamarnya, Yoongi mikir banyak sambil liatin topi fedora hitam lebar yang dipajang diatas mejanya.

Gini monolog pikiran Yoongi,

 _Jung Hoseok, dia kan cowo yang gue liat di pentas seni antar SMA pas gue kelas tiga. Yang ngedance lagu bruno mars If I was your man, yang ngedance lagu sedih tapi dance nya emotional banget dan powerful. Yang bikin gue gasuka sama cewe, yang bikin gue muter lagu itu ribuan kali, yang bikin gue idup sebagai Min Yoongi, yang bikin gue milih nama panggung agust D. walaupun Cuma bayangan samar di ingetan gue, dia jadi alasan kenapa gue idup sampe sekarang. Yang bikin lagu If I was your man jadi lagu favorit gue, yang bikin gue gabisa jatuh cinta, yang bikin gue nangis karena ngarep bisa ketemu dia dan yang paling penting, orang asing yang bahkan gue gatau namanya yang bilang ke gue untuk terus hidup disaat gue udah bosen hidup dan putus asa, nyuruh gue bertahan agar bisa ketemu dia lagi karena dia buru-buru harus naik panggung. Dan dia yang sewaktu dipanggung ngasih gue senyuman lebar tanpa ragu. Gue suka sama Hoseok, gue akhirnya ketemu si Hoseok. Gue masih belum percaya apa yang gue liat, siapa yang ada diruang tamu gue._

Mata Yoongi panas, dadanya sesak, dia ga percaya kalo Hoseok itu orangnya. Setelah dia liat di konser amal tadi, Yoongi kaget setengah mati. Entah harus bahagia ato sedih, karena udah nemuin dancer yang dia liat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

"Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok manggil Yoongi sambil ngetok pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi kaget, buru-buru ngehapus air matanya.

"bentar, gue mau-"

Cklek,

Hoseok masuk ke kamar Yoongi, senyum manis banget.

"maaf hyung, gue masuk kaga ijin" Hoseok duduk diranjang Yoongi dan masih tetep senyum.

"bentar gue mau ganti baju dul-" omongan Yoongi brenti, Hoseok menarik lengan dia dan berdiri buat menangkup wajah Yoongi, mengusap sisa air mata Yoongi.

"apaan sih lu, keluar!" Yoongi teriak, tapi ga ngalihin tangan Hoseok dari wajahnya.

Hoseok tetep senyum, lalu meluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi jadi semakin menangis, dia nangis sesenggukan, untuk kedua kalinya.

Dipelukan seseorang, dan itu _adalah Hoseok_.

Dancer yang menjadi pengingatnya untuk terus hidup agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"makasih hyung, gue gatau harus ngucapin apa ke elu selain makasih banyak" Hoseok ngelus punggung Yoongi.

setelah tangis Yoongi reda, Hoseok ngelepas pelukan mereka dan nangkup wajah Yoongi lagi, ngusap air mata Yoongi sambil senyum.

"makasih banget udah hidup dan bisa ketemu gue lagi"

 _Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu, Yoonseok masih SMA._

 ** _Yoongi POV_**

Malem ini pentas seni beberapa sekolah di Seoul. Gaada yang istimewa sama sekali, kecuali di gue. Gue ditelfon kakek buat balik ke Daegu bawa Jungkook. Tapi tante gue yang songong nyuruh gue jauh-jauh dari kakek, bukannya nurutin tante gue buat jauh-jauh dari kakek gue, gue emang males liat muka-muka mereka. Jungkook kudu sekolah, Jungkook harus jadi orang yang kuat dan kaga cengeng mulai dari sekarang.

"ayah, ibu, Yoongi nyusulin kalian aja ya. biar Jungkook bisa ambil semua harta warisan kalian dan idup enak"

Gue lagi di rooftop favorit gue, yang orang-orang pada gatau jalan ke rooftop ini. Dari seminggu ini gue udah mutusin kalo gue lebih baik mati aja dan ninggalin semua harta ortu gue ke Jungkook, adek gue.

Gue udah nyelipin surat buat Jungkook sama Seokjin hyung sebelum ini, gue udah eneg ama ni dunia fana. Jadi gue mutusin buat mati aja.

Gue bukannya childish –mungkin dikit, tapi gue mikir tentang hal ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Gue berdiri diujung, ngehela napas panjang dan gue senyum selebar-lebarnya untuk pertama kali setelah kematian ortu gue, gue pengen pergi dengan bahagia.

Gue siap lompat, sebelum tangan seseorang narik pinggang gue.

"GOBLOK BANGET YA LU" dia teriak di kuping gue

"FUCK! LEPASIN GUE" gue dorong dia jauh.

Karena gelap banget diatas sini, gue gabisa liat muka dia. Tapi gue bisa nonjok dia tepat di mukanya, topi lebar yang dia pake jatoh.

"gue gatau masalah elu, tapi elu masih SMA. Elu mau muncul dikoran dan jadi bahan kasihan?" dia ngomong sambil berdiri dan deketin gue, make topinya lagi.

"GUE GA PEDULI!" gue masih nyolot.

Walaupun gelap, gue yakin kalo dia lagi senyum. Karena senyuman dia ngalahin cahaya bulan yang redup dilangit.

"bukan masalah elu yang gue khawatirin, lu mah udah mati ya mati aja. Tapi, gue yakin pasti ada orang yang nungguin elu dirumah, dan mereka yang gue khawatirin..." dia maju selangkah, menghela nafas pendek, "soalnya gue idup, mereka idup, mereka bakal ngerasa lebi sakit dan bakal lama sembuhnya, ato bahkan gabisa sembuh gegara lu pergi selamanya buat ninggalin mereka. Elu yang ninggalin, secara sengaja dan bisa bayangin gimana sakitnya ga? Nunggu orang yang disayang tapi tiba-tiba dapet kabar kalo elu udah ga bakal kembali?" suaranya lembut sewaktu ngomong, gue tiba-tiba inget Jungkook. Niat gue emang bikin Jungkook agar dia jadi kuat karena udah gaada gue, tapi setelah denger orang asing ini, gue balikin posisinya, Jungkook sebagai gue dan gue sebagai Jungkook.

Gue nangis, orang itu meluk gue.

"HOBI, LU DIMANA?! LIMA MENIT LAGI TAMPIL!" suara dari kejauhan bikin orang asing itu ngeberintiin elusan tangan dipunggung gue, lalu jauhin badan dia dan megang bahu gue.

"gue buru-buru, ini penampilan pertama gue, janji lu bakal tetep idup dan suatu saat ketemu gue lagi, oke?"

Gue diem.

Lalu dia megang belakang kepala gue dan nganggukin kepala gue pake tangannya.

"nah, lu udah janji, bye! Liat penampilan gue ya!" Dia mengusak kepala gue lalu makein topi lebar dia ke gue, lalu dia lari.

karena panggung dibawah adalah panggung terbuka dan rooftop ini deket sama panggung, gue berjalan ke ujung, penasaran sama si 'hobi' tadi, niat bunuh diri gue ilang dan gue merasa goblok banget.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, lagu bruno mars yang if I was your man diputar.

Lalu seorang cowok yang serba hitam naik panggung dan mulai ngedance ngikutin lagu, walau lagunya sedih, tapi dance orang itu powerful.

Tanpa sadar air mata gue jatoh lagi.

Setelah lagu selesai, cowo itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar kearah gue.

Senyum yang bikin gue serasa hidup kembali.

Walaupun wajahnya nggak begitu keliatan karena mata gue minus, senyum lebar berbentuk hati jelas banget dimata gue.

Gue mutusin pulang ke kontrakan, disana Jungkook dan Seokjin hyung nangis. Jungkook yang lebi parah, gue belom pernah liat Jungkook nangis separah itu, gue yakin mereka udah baca surat gue.

Cklek, gue buka pintu.

"udah jangan nangis, maafin gue" gue ngomong dipintu.

"YOONGI!" "HYUNG!" mereka berdua langsung _chaos_ ,

"LU BOONGIN KITA?! NGERJAIN?!" Seokjin hyung narik kerah baju gue.

"gue ga boongin kalian, tapi gue-"

"jangan pernah kaya gini lagi hyung" Jungkook meluk gue sambil nangis, gue ikutan nangis lagi.

"iya, maafin gue" gue meluk balik Jungkook,

Terus gue cerita ke mereka apa yang bikin gue pengen idup lagi.

 ** _Yoongi POV end_**

 _Flashback end_

"Namjoon ga pernah cerita, Jungkook ga pernah bilang, Seokjin hyung juga" Yoongi megang wajah Hoseok, masih nangis.

"itu karena mereka juga gatau, hyung" kata Hoseok, nenangin. Lalu matanya melirik topi yang ada diatas meja Yoongi.

"woah, masih disimpen aja tu topi jelek" Hoseok ketawa pelan, balik liatin mata Yoongi.

Yoongi senyum, "Hobi.."

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya, "Cuma keluarga aku yang manggil aku Hobi" katanya dramatis, ber aku-akuan.

Yoongi ngelepasin tangannya dari wajah Hoseok, "jijik gue" cibir Yoongi, lalu nunduk.

"Hobi, entah kenapa gue yakin kalo..."

Hoseok ngangkat wajah Yoongi buat liat ke dia, mutus omongan Yoongi.

"hyung, can I?" Hoseok deketin wajahnya ke Yoongi, tatapannya turun dari mata ke bibir lembut Yoongi. Karena Yoongi nggak bodoh, dia paham maksud Hoseok dan mendadak kupingnya panas –malu.

"no" jawaban dingin Yoongi bikin Hoseok menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas tangannya dari wajah Yoongi lalu menunduk.

Tapi tiba tiba Yoongi menarik tengkuk Hoseok dan mencium bibir Hoseok canggung, sangat awkward.

Hoseok tersenyum lalu melepaskan bibir Yoongi.

"hyung, ini tugas laki-laki, kau hanya perlu menerimanya" kata Hoseok cepat, lalu menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya lembut, penuh perasaan.

Kaki Yoongi melemas, ini ciuman pertamanya.

Dan seperti yang diimpikannya, ciuman itu ia lakukan dengan dancer yang disukainya, dancer yang membuatnya menunggu tanpa tujuan selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Hoseok, _'hyung,ini tugas laki-laki, kau hanya perlu menerimanya'_ dan berusaha melepas ciuman itu, tapi Hoseok tetap kukuh memegang tengkuknya, kemudian bicara dalam ciuman itu, "I love you" dan Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hoseok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ciuman itu hanya sekedar pelampiasan perasaan sayang mereka satu sama lain, mereka hanya saling melumat bibir dengan ringan. Pelampiasan rasa rindu tanpa kejelasan bahkan mendekati fantasi. Pelampiasan rasa frustasi dan kelegaan secara bersamaan. Ciuman lembut penuh emosi tanpa ego, tanpa obsesi.

Setelah mereka kehabisan nafas, Hoseok melepas ciuman dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"I love you" bisiknya dibibir Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi sudah sangat merah, begitupun bibir tipisnya yang terbuka.

"oh? Nggak dijawab nih?" Hoseok menggoda Yoongi.

"too" bisik Yoongi ringan.

Hoseok menggesekkan hidung mereka sambil terus menatap mata Yoongi yang tidak fokus, _flustered_.

"too? Too apaan?"

"bodoh" Yoongi kembali mencium bibir Hoseok singkat, itu jawabannya.

"hei, use your word hyung"

"Iluvyu" sahut Yoongi cepat. Hoseok hanya tertawa, dia faham kalo sulit bagi Yoongi untuk mengatakan hal cheesy kaya I love you. Dasar tsundere.

"yuk keluar, nonton film sambil makan makan, gue udah beli snack favorit elu, bocoran dari Jungkook sama Seokjin hyung, sambil minum-minum dikit" Hoseok jauhin wajahnya dari Yoongi dan ngerangkul bahu dia ke ruang keluarga.

"oiya, Jungkook kok belom pulang ya" Yoongi tiba-tiba inget adeknya, "malem ini Jungkook sama Seokjin hyung ga pulang, mau ngasi quality time buat kita katanya" jelas Hoseok ringan, sedangkan Yoongi kaget.

Berarti, malem ini Cuma ada mereka berdua...?

Iya lah Yoon! Masih pake nanya! Gue udah baik banget nih ngasi screen time buat kalian! /kemudian gue ditabok Yoongi/

"gue mau ganti baju dulu" Yoongi balik lagi ke kamarnya.

"mau digantiin?" tanya Hoseok gercep, megang kaos Yoongi.

"mau mati lu?" Yoongi dorong Hoseok, mukanya langsung merah banget. Ya, sebenarnya Yoongi sih mau banget.

Hoseok ngakak,

setelah Yoongi masuk kamar, Hoseok _smirk._

dia ke ruang keluarga dan mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya tadi sambil terus senyum seneng dan kadang smirk mesum.

Setelah sekitar 5 menitan, Yoongi duduk disofa sebelah Hoseok. Lalu dehem, ngalihin perhatian Hoseok dari hapenya.

Hoseok nganga dikit, jelas

Yoongi

Mancing

Dia.

Fuck,

Shit!

Kampret,

Apa Cuma perasaan Hoseok doang ya, yang mesumnya setingkat Miyabi.

Yoongi pake kaus hitam polos kegedean yang kontras banget sama kulit pucetnya, dan celana bokser sepaha warna merah.

Fuck.

Merah men,

MERAH

Dasar penggoda.

"mana, katanya mau nonton film?" tanya Yoongi datar, tapi nadanya kentara kalo lagi gugup.

"o –oiya, udah gue masukin kok dvd nya, tadi disaranin Namjoon sama Seokjin hyung buat nonton film itu" Hoseok yang tetiba gagap nyerahin case kaset dvd nya, lalu dia mencet remote buat mulai muter filmnya, dan film-nya bikin Yoongi sama Hoseok nganga lebar.

Sampulnya itu film barat romantis.

Lalu mereka jerit dalem hati _'NAMJIIIIIIIIN!'_ tapi tetep aja pada nonton.

Hoseok nawarin snack dan beer ke Yoongi, ngurangin _awkward tension_.

Belum sampe 10 menit film diputer, mereka udah duduk gusar.

Hoseok ngelirik Yoongi _kelaparan_ , Yoongi pura-pura fokus ke coklat ditangannya.

 _'a –aH'_ suara dari tipi bikin bulu kuduk Yoongi makin merinding, ngunyah coklatnya serakus mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok udah mepet kearahnya, ngendus-ngendus perpotongan lehernya yang kebuka.

"Hos –seok" sial! Malah jadi kaya desah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi minum beer ditangannya dalam sekali tenggak.

"hyung, please" suara husky Hoseok bikin kepala Yoongi puyeng, belum tangan Hoseok yang merambat di pahanya.

"uh –uhuh"

Sial, Yoongi ngutuk pita suaranya.

Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba dia udah diatas pangkuan Hoseok. Udah nyium Hoseok cem orang kelaperan.

Tanpa dia sadarin juga pinggulnya maju mundur dipangkuan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang kaget ngelepasin ciuman Yoongi, lalu miringin kepalanya bingung.

"Yoongi udah mabuk?" tanyanya, liatin muka Yoongi yang udah bersemu. Yoongi menggeleng, dia emang belum mabuk. _Mungkin dikit._

"aish, jadi elu ngasi gue demo nih?" Hoseok ngendus leher Yoongi lagi, sedangkan Yoongi ngerutin alis bingung.

"hyung, karena lu udah ngasi gue demo. Gue pengin punya versi lengkapnya" Hoseok jauhin mukanya dan liatin muka Yoongi yang kebingungan.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan, memegang kedua pipi Yoongi yang sedikit merona dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

"maksud gue, gue pengin jadiin elu milik gue. Seutuhnya, ga ada yang kurang. Hati lu, perasaan lu, juga...tubuh elu. Karena elu udah ngambil semuanya dari gue, walaupun gue yakin masih banyak banget kekurangan gue, tapi gue yakin elu yang bakal sempurnain hidup gue, hari-hari gue, Min Yoongi. So..." Hoseok jilat bibir gugup,

" be mine?"

Suara halus Hoseok yang sama tulusnya dengan senyumnya saat ini membuat bibir Yoongi mengerucut menahan tangis, dia mengangguk dan memeluk Hoseok, membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di ceruk lehernya dan bergumam, "I'm yours, Seokseok"

Senyuman Hoseok melebar dan berubah menjadi cengiran bahagia, "Yoongi, liat gue" perintah Hoseok, sedangkan Yoongi menggeleng, masih di ceruk leher Hoseok.

"baby..." suara Hoseok berubah lebih dalam, Yoongi agak tersentak karena tangan Hoseok mengusap tengkuknya lambat. Mau tak mau Yoongi mendongak menatap Hoseok, menemukan smirk paling mempesona sekaligus terasa berbahaya yang pernah ia lihat di bibir Hoseok.

"tanggung jawab dong, nih dedek aku udah bangun. Yang bangunin kan juga kamu" Hoseok mainin alisnya naik turun,

Seketika Yoongi merinding, bener sih yang mulai si Yoongi.

"aku tahu kok, kamu belum pernah ngelakuin ini kan sayang?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada mengejek. Wajah Yoongi makin panas, antara malu dan mulai membayangkan.

Tiba-tiba dia inget kata-kata Jungkook beberapa hari lalu, _'hyung, salah satu alasan kenapa Hoseok hyung itu populer dan hot banget itu karena katanya, cowo dancer yang udah sekelas Hoseok hyung itu luar biasa kalo diatas ranjang, pinggulnya bakalan kuat dan hebat banget. Kata temen-temen gue yang anak inggris bilang incredible! Bisa dib-" Yoongi nimpuk jidat Jungkook pake kulit pisang, 'gausah ngomong yang ga perlu' tanggapnya waktu itu._

Tapi, hey! Sekarang dia diatas paha Hoseok, dan tangan Hoseok di paha dia! Yoongi harus apa woy!

"ah-aish!" desis Hoseok, Yoongi yang pengin bangkit dari paha Hoseok malah menekan selangkangan Hoseok. Mata Yoongi segede pingpong.

Tanpa buang waktu Hoseok menubrukkan bibirnya dengan milik Yoongi, melumat bibir tipis dan manis itu lambat dan panas. Satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan satunya lagi meremas pinggul Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi mulai mengikuti permainan Hoseok, mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Hoseok dan meremas rambutnya. Kakinya merengkuh punggung Hoseok dan mulai menggesekkan milik keduanya dengan tempo lambat.

Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan rasa manis dari gigi dan gusi bagian atas milik Yoongi. Yoongi membuka mulutnya lebar, menjilati bibir bawah Hoseok dan menggigitnya dengan gigi bawahnya. Hoseok kembali melumat kedua bibir Yoongi bergantian, walaupun Yoongi merasa kaku dan canggung, dia berusaha mengimbangi Hoseok semampunya.

Hoseok melepas bibir Yoongi dan membawa bibirnya menarik garis kasar dengan lidahnya menuju rahang Yoongi, turun ke leher dan mulai bekerja disana. Dengan cepat dia menandai leher Yoongi dengan _hickey_ yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya, Hoseok menjilat belakang telinga Yoongi dan menggigitnya sensual. Membuat pertahanan Yoongi untuk tidak mendesah menjadi runtuh. Dadanya naik turun dan tangannya meremas rambut Hoseok semakin kuat.

"jangan disini" Hoseok bergumam di ceruk leher Yoongi, berulang kali menarik nafas panjang dari sana, berusaha menghafalkan aroma Yoongi.

"bawa aku, Seok" kata Yoongi lemah, melepaskan rambut Hoseok dan merangkul tengkuk Hoseok kuat. Tak menunggu lama, Hoseok segera berdiri dan membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya sambil terus bernafas di ceruk leher Yoongi.

Meninggalkan film porno dari Namjin yang terabaikan bersama dengan snacks dan beer mereka.

 **...**

 **END**

 **.**

 **So... thanks for reading muehehehe, setaon ya anjir.**

 **Maaf ya kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi krn sbenarnya ff ni udh jadi dari doeloe cm males ngupload, gw edit bbrapa bagian doang, dan thanks bingit buat Yoongi karena dia notis banner SOPE gw pas konser gw pengin nangis kalo inget itu :"(( dan karena itu jadi inget kalo gw punya akun di ffn dan ffs yg ngegantung ;)) bye! Jimin sama Jungkuk pahanya gede bgt btw, jadi laper/?**

 **p.s bakal ada tambahan satu chapter (epilogue)** ** _kalo ada yang minat_** **, soalnya ternyata tsundere-nya Yoongi belom keliatan bgt, dan ada beberapa pov dari Hoseok yang menurutku penting/? Bo'ong deng, ff ini ga ada yang penting :"))**


End file.
